From Friends to Family
by EC3000
Summary: When a new family moves to Ferryport Landing for some unknown reason, the children are determined to find out why and ask the Sisters Grimm, Red, and Puck to help them discover the real reason. But when the secret is revealed will it drive the new friends apart or bring them closer together?


**Tarra, Rose, Jonathan, and their single mom have just moved to Ferryport Landing for a reason, not given, by their mom. They meet the Grimms, and discover why their mom moved them to this small town in New York.**

Chapter 1

The New Girl

Sabrina's PoV:

Sabrina and her best friend Kelly were sitting in their first period science class on the first day of senior year. Normally they would be out in the hallways lingering with their friends and catching up on summer adventures but Kelly had broken her toe and needed to sit. So, there they were sitting in an empty science class waiting for the day to start. They were talking about what each had done over the summer, new teachers, and hopes for the new school year when a girl walked into class.

The girl stood in the doorway, and Sabrina and Kelly sat in the middle of the room, a few rows back, but from what Sabrina's trained eyes could tell the girl was 5'4", a few inches shorter than her, 5'6", and a head smaller than Kelly, who was 6'0". Her light brown hair with blonde highlights, that were obviously natural from the way they faded and darkened along the strands, was pulled back into a typical ballerina bun on the back of her head. Her body was lean and athletic, with evenly tanned face and hands. She had a straight nose, and straight eyebrows that curved down at the ends. She was wearing black combat boots, dark blue jeans, and a Baltimore Ravens hoodie. Sabrina took this all in, in a matter of seconds.

The girl walked to the front of the class and faced the girls, who had stopped talking. Since she was closer Sabrina noticed her eyes. 'Whoa.' Sabrina thought. Most eyes are a single color, plain and simple, like Sabrina's light blue eyes, and Daphne's brown ones. Other eyes are a mixture of colors, like Kelly's hazel eyes, some eyes were two different colors, and some eyes had a lighter inside and a ring of darker color on the outside. Now, the girl's eyes were something Sabrina had never seen before, her eyes had a pattern, like cracked glass. Imagine how when a windshield gets hit by a rock and the glass cracks and frays, but does not fall apart, now imagine the color of the sky right before a storm, it sometimes turns a deep gray blue. Finally, imagine looking up through the cracked and frayed windshield, up at the stormy gray-blue sky with a line of dark gray around the edges, then white, with a black hole in the center. Now you know what the girl's eyes look like.

"Hi," the girl said with a slightly southern accent, her voice even and cool, but Sabrina saw a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Hey," Sabrina and Kelly said in unison.

"Is this Mr. Donovan's science class?" She asked.

"It sure is!" Kelly said cheerfully. "You must be new," Kelly motioned to the seat across from her and Sabrina. The girl walked forward and Sabrina noticed the old knapsack on her shoulder.

"Yeah," The girl replied.

"I'm Kelly, and this is Sabrina," Kelly smiled at the new girl.

"I'm Tarra, my family just moved here."

"Cool, have any siblings?" Kelly asked again.

"Yeah, I have a little sister, Rose, who's a sophomore, and a little brother, Jonathan, who is a freshman this year." Tarra said. So that's what she was worried about, Sabrina guessed because Jesse looked and sounded comfortable talking to them.

"So why'd you move here?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, my mom told us that she wanted to get away from the city, the expensive taxes, and the fast life, but I think there's something else, going on." Tarra said.

"So where are you from originally?" Kelly asked, she had noticed the slight accent too.

"Maryland," Tarra replied. "Around the D.C area."

"Cool, so you've been to the White House, and the Lincoln Memorial, and the Capital building?" Kelly asked very intrigued.

"Yeah," Tarra said.

"Hey Stinkpot!" A voice called. Sabrina groaned. "I thought I was supposed to be your lab partner!" Sabrina looked up to the face of the most infuriating boy on the planet, with bright green, mischievous eyes.

"Too bad," Kelly said. "I'm her lab partner this year,"

"Fine," Puck said. "I'll be lab partners with this new girl." Puck flopped down next to Tarra.

"Tarra," Sabrina said. "This is Puck."

"Puck? Like the fairy in A Midsummers Night Dream?" Tarra raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my parents were Shakespeare fanatics and named me after the coolest, best looking, most awesome, most perfect character in the play." Puck beamed.

"Actually, I thought he was annoying and pretentious." Tarra said.

Sabrina laughed so hard she almost toppled out of her chair, Kelly grinned from ear to ear, and Puck frowned and glared first at the best friends and then at Tarra. "Oh, thank God, someone else sees it!" Sabrina howled.

"I don't think it's very funny." Puck sulked. "I don't think I'm going to like you very much."

"If you don't like me very much, just sit at another table," Tarra cocked her head at him.

"Why?" Puck asked.

"Oh, just because if you sit next to me, you'll have to be my lab partner. All. Year. Long. " Tarra leaned in with every emphasized word until their noses were an inch apart. Sabrina felt a pang of jealousy; they were too close to each other. "Of course you can stay if you want," Tarra smirked, "Unless," Tarra leaned back in her chair. Sabrina let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "You don't think you can put up with me," Oh, Sabrina was going to like this girl, she could already tell. As long as she didn't get too friendly with Puck. What? What was she thinking? She didn't care if Tarra liked Puck or Puck liked Tarra.

"Oh, you're on!" Puck growled and glared at Tarra who smiled kindly at him. Sabrina thought she and Tarra would be a good friend in no time, she was sassy, sarcastic, got on Puck's nerves, and was able to get Puck to do what he didn't want to do by challenging him and they had only met moments ago. Sabrina had no doubt in her mind that they would be very good friends.


End file.
